


Hallowed and Pink

by LacklusterMinty



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Impostor(s) (Among Us), Comedy, F/M, Impostor Pink (Among Us), Short tag amount wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacklusterMinty/pseuds/LacklusterMinty
Summary: Based on an old public lobby I played on where the person I was “dating” turned out to be the impostor on the next round and I decided, oh well. Might as well help him.
Relationships: Impostor (Among Us)/Original Human Character(s), Orange/Pink (Among Us)
Kudos: 15





	Hallowed and Pink

Orange excitedly patted Pink’s leg as they rode on the rumbling drop-ship to their destination, The Skeld. The Skeld was a turtle shaped space-craft that received all the great reviews such as: killer aliens, constant breaking of essential electronics, and frequent reactor meltdowns! Wow, this’ll be fun!

“God, Pink! We’re finally on a trip together. Aren’t you excited?” Orange stated, excitement dripping from her voice. Pink let out a quiet ‘mhm’ in response.

She personally would’ve preferred to go to Polus, wait- no. She _wanted_ to go to Polus but all the of the planet’s drop ships were broken down or filled. Fun.

As Orange thought deeply, a sharp creak of the drop ship landing broke her train of thought. She practically bounced out of her seat before briskly grabbing her signature witch hat. It was grossly oversized, but Pink thought it looked nice so the massive cloth hat was okay with Orange.

“Hey! Wait up!” Pink said as he clamored out of his seat. Orange was fixing her hat as Pink caught up to her. “Jeez, your running is what’s gonna get you killed, not an impostor.” He said with a chuckle.

Orange gave him a sharp nudge in his waist. “Oh, shut up. You’re just jealous because I’m faster than you.” Orange snapped at Pink.  
  


“Everyone, we’ll start the role call now, so look bright.” Orange and Pink looked up from their bickering to see Blue, their leader, speaking whilst holding a tough wooden clipboard. Blue was a pretty aloof leader, showing their personality off on their fancy police hat.

“I’ll start, Name: Eliza. Color: Blue.” They stated. “Here. Next, Name: Hallowed. Color: Orange.” Blue looked up to see Orange waving excitedly at them. They gave a nod before continuing. “Name: Pink. Color: ....Also pink.”

Blue continued to jot down the remaining members. The crew on the Skeld consisted of your pretty average color lineup. You had your Red, your Cyan, your Brown, and etcetera. Nobody was really that interesting in Orange’s opinion.

A loud mechanical hiss of the hatch opening shook the crewmates out of their daze and revealed a pretty lackluster cafeteria. The most interesting part about it were the three corridors connecting the fairly small ship.

Orange hopped out first, whilst helping Pink dust himself off. Pink’s much more obnoxiously colored suit often got dirty, so Orange was always making sure it wasn’t filthy.

“Hallow, I swear to god if you attempt to wash my suit one more time!” Only to receive a smug grin hidden behind Orange’s visor.   
  


Blue’s loud shout is what broke the moment. “Everybody meet at the central table.” As Blue rushed over to take their seat.

Of course, Orange and Pink sat together as a Black-suited fellow took his seat next to the couple.

It was a normal first debriefing meeting. You got told you needed to do maintenance tasks, there were impostors aboard, yada yada yada. Well, at least the crew could finally get to work now.


End file.
